


Clichés

by LovelyMagickPegacorn



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyMagickPegacorn/pseuds/LovelyMagickPegacorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first date, Rachel can't help but notice how odd Quinn is acting as they get to her house. She just can't figure out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clichés

Quinn's car came to a stop outside the Berry household. It was dark out, a bit later than the blonde had intended on bringing Rachel home from their first date. They simply had too much fun out and completely lost track of time, which clearly was a good sign. She shut the engine off, the fingers of her left hand idly tapping on the steering wheel. "Well, there's your place," she said, glancing past Rachel towards the front door of the brunette's house.

"Yeah, there it is," Rachel replied somewhat dumbly, blinking at Quinn for her odd choice of words.

"Let me walk you up," Quinn requested, jumping out of the car before Rachel could even respond. Rachel's nose scrunched up in confusion as she watched Quinn go around her car to open up the passenger side door. As bizarre as it was to be asked out by Quinn in the first place, the blonde was acting particularly strange at the present moment.

Rachel was given little more time to put too much thought into that though as Quinn was now offering up her hand. Rachel took it graciously as Quinn escorted her to her front porch. There Quinn stopped and took hold of Rachel's other hand as well, their bodies shifting so that they were now facing one another.

"I had a nice time tonight, Rachel," Quinn said shyly, eyes locked on their interlaced digits.

"I had a nice time too, Quinn," Rachel replied slowly, her brow furrowing. She had honestly enjoyed herself tonight but couldn't properly convey her sincerity while she was at the same time trying to wrap her mind around Quinn's peculiar behavior. "Quinn is something wrong?" she asked.

"No, of course not. Why do you ask?"

"You're just acting a bit odd is all."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure because-"

"Rachel, just play along," Quinn pleaded. "Please," she pouted. Rachel frowned, now she more confused than ever and Quinn couldn't even give her a straight answer. "Anyway," Quinn resumed, apparently seeing Rachel's silence as compliance to her request. "I guess this is goodnight."

"I suppose it is," Rachel added on unsurely. She watched Quinn for a moment; the way she was rocking back and forth nervously; the way her eyes dart to and fro, never staying fixated on one spot for more than a few seconds; and the way she was unconsciously licking her lips. And then it clicked into place. She squeezed Quinn's hands to regain her attention.

Their eyes locked. Rachel smiled, slowly nodding and for a brief moment Quinn's hazel eyes shimmered, giving them a golden color. Quinn began to lean in, an action that Rachel quickly copied. As their faces grew closer, their eyes closed. One second. Than two. The anticipation was killing her.

And then their lips met for the first time. Rachel felt herself swoon, her legs growing weak below her. It was soft and sweet, yet strong and passionate all at the same time. It was everything a first kiss should be. Their lips lingered for a few moments longer before finally breaking apart.

"Wow." Rachel's not sure who said it.

"Yeah." She's not sure who said that either.

A moment of silence swept before them as they shared shy glances with each other. "Maybe we could go out again sometime," Quinn suggested, reverting back to her uncharacteristically shy demeanor, her hands fiddling behind her back.

"I'd like that."

"You would?" Quinn asked, sounding genuinely surprised.

"I would, how about next week?"

"Yeah, next week sounds good. Goodnight," she said, descending from the porch and walking towards the direction of her car. Once again Rachel was confused.

"Quinn, where are you going?"

"Home?" Quinn answered after a beat. Rachel sighed.

"Quinn stop being silly, get inside."

Quinn gasped in mock horror. "Rachel Barbra Berry, what kind of girl do you take me for? One date and you think I'm just going to sleep with you," she playfully accused. "Maybe I shouldn't go out on another date with you." Rachel couldn't help but laugh at her antics.

"Quinn, can we just go inside; it's cold out here and I want to cuddle." Her words had an instant effect on Quinn, who immediately froze before slowly turning to face her. Her mouth slowly fell open. "I know it's odd since we've only had one date, but it's not like we haven't slept together before," she reasoned, Quinn trying to nod her agreement. "And I think we should take advantage of this while we can; we never know if my dads' will decide that you should stay in your own room." Quinn only smiled.

They proceeded upstairs and took turns in Rachel's bathroom getting changed into their respective sleepwear, pajamas for Rachel and a nightgown for Quinn. They stood on opposite sides of Rachel's bed, gazing at each other, before slipping under the covers. Quinn buried her face in Rachel's hair and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. Rachel soon placed her hand on top of Quinn's, interlacing their fingers. "Goodnight Quinn."

"Goodnight Rachel."


End file.
